


Held at the Brink

by Ifitrainstomorrow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Eddie, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostage Massage, Shameless Smut, sub buck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow
Summary: Eddie有些新游戏想试一试。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 13





	Held at the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Held at the Brink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955931) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels).

他们真的该停止在厨房乱搞了。

Buck是这么想的，真的，但是现在跪在厨房的地上，嘴里含着Eddie那玩意的人也是他。好吧，他又能怪谁呢？毕竟刚洗完澡的Eddie看起来特别迷人，然后他又边啜着啤酒边用那种眼神看着Buck， _明显_ 想让Buck的嘴做点别的事情。而Buck是世界上最没救的表扬爱好者，于是——他们就成了现在这样。

他透过自己的睫毛往上瞥了一眼，看向Eddie——他面色潮红，神态松弛，眼睛半闭着，眼里满是幽暗。Buck挺直的欲望在裤子里绷得死紧，他很想伸下手去抚摸自己，但Eddie说了 _不行_ ，而Buck已经被教得很好，也知道自己确实喜欢按照被吩咐的去做。

随着Eddie的手摩挲着他的头发，Buck慢慢合上了眼。他迷恋这个——Eddie火热的欲望沉甸甸地压在他的舌头上，塞满了他的嘴，让他的下巴隐隐作痛，Eddie的手指插在他的头发里，有力地、不可违抗地把他固定住，让他无法动弹——这种Eddie笼罩着又压迫着他的感觉。

在他掉进自己的思绪里的那些时候（Maddie会宣称他绝没有这种‘沉思时刻’，但她真的对他一无所知），有一个念头总会冒出来，那就是——他真是个他妈的走运的家伙。毕竟他是那么渴望取悦别人，那么想要遵从别人的指示——要是对方目的不纯的话，是可以肆意践踏他的。他确实会做任何他的另一半要求他的事，就算那会让他感到压力甚至令他难受。

也许他和Maddie就是这么相像，至少在这个方面。如果他也有个Doug……

好在他没有。他有Eddie，Eddie对他低语着 _“好孩子”(Good boy)_ ，温柔地用拇指轻抚着Buck的脸颊，特别是被阴茎顶得凸出来的部分。Eddie那样看着他，仿佛Buck是世界上 _最特别的人_ 。

“上帝啊，”Eddie低声呻吟着，他的声音里带着赞叹。Buck能感觉到自己的胸口该死地为此发热，被漫开的喜悦填得满满的。

他感觉到Eddie的阴茎在他嘴里猛地一跳，以至于抵到了他的上颚。他知道这意味着什么，并准备让Eddie退出去，但Eddie突然收紧了抓着Buck头发的手，他的声音听上去狂野而低沉，像某种野兽的低吼。“吞下去。”

见鬼。

Buck发出不满的呜咽声，轻微地，因为他真的很希望Eddie操他——但如果Eddie有别的计划，他大概也可以接受。反正不管Eddie在盘算什么，肯定都不是坏事。

于是他用力活动口腔 _吮吸着_ ，并在Eddie激烈地咒骂着射进他喉咙里的时候，努力把它们全部咽下去。第一次他试着这么做的时候（尽管Eddie一脸担心），他把自己呛到了，弄得一团糟，Eddie笑得眼泪都出来了（甚至连他拿水给Buck的时候都没能停下来）。但现在，他多少已经掌握了诀窍，虽然还是有一些从他的嘴角溢了出来，流到了下巴上。

“真他妈漂亮。”Eddie轻声说，从Buck嘴里退了出去，然后把Buck从地上拉了起来。他们都还好好穿着衣服，这真有点恼人——但Buck确定这马上就会被纠正的。“你天生就是该躺在床上的料。”

一般来说，试图让Eddie谈谈他的感受是不可能的。哪怕脚趾骨折了，你最多也只能从他那里得到一声哼哼。Athena的孩子们最近似乎沉迷于幻想大陆的世界，因为Bobby拍下了他们看 _《巫师》_ 的视频并发给了Eddie，还附上了一句话：“要不是在中世纪，这就是你。”（*注1）Buck表示这话简直是对Eddie的最佳描述（Eddie，这个给Bobby回了一张竖着中指的自拍的家伙，显然不这么认为）。

然而一旦他开始说下流话，你几乎没法让他闭嘴。当然，Buck _爱死了_ 他这样。

Buck厚着脸皮环住了他男朋友的脖子，玩着他后颈的头发。“现在你要操我就有点难了吧(Gonna be kind of hard for you to fuck me)，没有双关的意思。（*注1）”

Eddie温热有力的手停在Buck的后腰上，“嗯哼，你这么想吗？真可爱。”

“怎么，你还有什么主意？”Christopher去了格里菲斯天文台春游，过夜的那种，这让Eddie一整个礼拜都烦躁得很（Chris可怜的老师们啊，Buck现在开始负责和他们接触了，毕竟他至少不会“把对方吓哭”）（*注2），但他们也就有了一整晚的时间做……好吧，做爱。

“也许。”Eddie露出了一个坏笑，就是当初Buck在健身房冲他喊着 _“你就是我的问题(you_ _’_ _re my problem)”_ 时他脸上出现的那种，只是这会他的笑容更大、更明显。“你相信我吗？”

“绝对相信，不过做晚饭除外。”

“哈，哈。”

当他们在床上脱光了衣服后，Buck才明白他说的是什么意思。Eddie拿出了一对看着就很耐用的（但同时也毛茸茸的、舒服的）手铐。

“我能问这是你从哪弄来的吗？”

“日落大道上的某个地方吧。”

“我的天哪。”Buck笑了起来。笑归笑，他还是自觉地把手举到头顶，好让Eddie把他拷在床头的铁栏杆上。“为什么这么干？有什么特定原因吗？”

“因为你待会可能会挣扎，而我不想被你一肘打到脸上。”Eddie冲他眨了眨眼，把润滑剂从床头柜里摸了出来。

“我才没有一肘打到你脸上过呢。”他倒是有一次一脚踢到了Eddie的脸，弄得Eddie满鼻子的血。

“别逼我把你的脚也绑起来，”Eddie威胁道，但他的语气里只有满满的喜爱，并没有其他。他撑在Buck上方，弯下身去亲吻Buck，缓慢、但不可拒绝地。“你会为我好好表现吗？”

Buck点头，“是。”他永远会为Eddie做个好孩子，或者尽力做个，不管怎样。

Eddie的手指划过他的下腹，握住了他挺起的阴茎。Buck今晚还没有被Eddie碰过，所以他立刻呻吟出声，毫不害臊地把自己往Eddie的手里撞，索要着更多。

润滑剂的瓶盖 _“叭”_ 地一声被打开了，Buck感觉到Eddie的手指玩弄着他的穴口。“你知道我多喜欢你快要不行时的样子。”Eddie的嘴贴着Buck的下巴往上，慢慢蹭到他的耳旁。

Buck呻吟着点头。他知道自己快高潮的时候，肯定会叫得比现在还厉害。

“所以我在想……我能让你失控到什么地步？”Eddie慢慢地探进了一根手指，转动着它，把它沉到了里面——在这么多次他们互相探索对方的身体之后，这变得比任何事都容易。“让我们来试试看。”

噢，老天。这可能是Buck身上要发生的最美妙也是最糟糕的事。

Eddie弯曲着他的手指，进到了更深的地方，找到了那个隐藏着小小神经束的敏感点——Eddie第一次找到它时Buck呻吟得像要死了一样的那点。他对着那里轻轻一按，Buck浑身就颤了起来。每次做这个Buck都感觉自己又回到了十六岁。他在和Eddie约会之前完全没有这类经验，到现在这对他来说都还很新鲜，这快感太过强烈，难耐得好像十六岁时第一次和姑娘做爱。

他的呻吟从喉底溢了出来，随着Eddie不断地揉按着那点越拔越高。而且Eddie丝毫没有要停手的样子。通常Eddie只是调戏调戏Buck，让Buck知道自己有多敏感，但今晚他根本不留情面，一遍一遍刺激着那里直到Buck整个人都在发抖。他需要更多的手指，需要Eddie碰一碰他的阴茎， _什么都好_ 。可Eddie只是看着他，嘴角满意地上扬。他棕色的眼睛里满是幽暗和火热，像热巧克力一样。

Buck只觉得每一次呼吸都热得像在火里烧。当他开始胡思乱想着是不是他真的可以完全不靠前面就射出来时，Eddie把他的手指抽了出去。

“怎——怎么回事？”Buck挣扎一般地喘着气。

Eddie俯下身，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着他的脸，手安抚性地摸着他的侧腰。“我知道个有意思的游戏。”

“我有预感我们马上就要玩它了。”

Eddie又把手指插了进去——这次是两根。他活动着它们，让Buck感受着他所渴望的那种被扩张感和轻微的灼烫感——然后他咬住了Buck的耳垂。“可不是只有你才会网上搜索。这叫高潮边缘（edging）。”

噢见了鬼了。“Eddie……”Buck难耐地哼哼着。

Eddie又开始按他的前列腺了，Buck觉得自己爽得眼睛都要翻到脑袋后面去了。

“嗯，网上还有个论坛，那里面有好多关于这个的好主意……”

现在他知道为什么Eddie要先射出来一次了。因为如果不这样的话，他不会有现在这样的余裕来玩弄Buck——来慢慢享受这个过程。

Eddie准确地按住了他的那一点——一直按着，然后另一只手抚上了Buck的阴茎。

天哪他妈的 _天哪_ 。Buck整个身体都绷得紧紧的，快感像上千伏的电流一样穿透了他。他能感觉那个敏感点一直被有力地按着，没完没了地按着，然后Eddie开始揉了起来——他快要——操， _上帝啊_ ——

Eddie突然掐住了他的阴茎根部，用力地。那本来海浪一样冲刷着他的的高潮突然被扼住了，他没法呼吸——Buck的视线都要死地模糊成一片了。他微弱地呜咽着。

“妈的。”Eddie的瞳孔扩张得那么大，以至于他的眼睛看上去更幽暗了。“太完美了。”

Buck想撑起身来，但他根本他妈的做不到，因为Eddie一边纹丝不动地掐着他的老二，不让他高潮，一边继续用手在他体内乱按。他真的在挣扎了，如果他做得到的话——如果不是Eddie压住了他该死的腿而他的手还见鬼地被拷着的话。上帝啊见鬼的他妈的他要死了他妈的 _操_ 。这要命的爽而且起的名字也太贴切了因为他真的 _正正好_ 地被挂在那个破边缘上然后他就是不能他妈的 _跨过去_ 。

Eddie抽出了他的手指，轻轻地把手覆在Buck的小腹上，转动着手掌，给他按摩，又把他安抚了下来。他也放松了一点对Buck那话儿的“死亡之握”，Buck终于他妈的能喘气了。

Buck的全身还是热得要命，眼前还是模糊不清，但他慢慢地回过了一点神——就在这时，Eddie把三根手指又插了进来。

当Eddie又准确地按住了那点时，他破碎地呻吟起来。他的两腿打着颤，双手在头顶紧紧地攥着。“Eddie，Eddie拜托，Eddie——Eddie _求你了_ ，能让我，让我射求你了求你了 _求你了_ 让我——”

“嗯…不。”Eddie发出了低沉的喉音。Buck百分之九十确定Eddie完全没意识到他的德克萨斯口音跑出来了——每当他像现在这样兴奋又大权在握的时候，他的德克萨斯口音总会跑出来——但这只是让他更他妈的辣了。“不，你还不能射。你得等我说了可以，你才能射。”Eddie亲着Buck下颌底下那一小块皮肤，“你知道为什么吗？”

Buck说不出话来，他这会除了无助地喘息什么都做不了。

Buck能感觉到Eddie紧贴着他的脸上笑了一下。然后Eddie轻声说，“因为你是我的。”

他们都不怎么说那三个小小的词。他们就不是那样的人。对Eddie来说口头表达感情就跟牙根管治疗一样难熬，而Buck太容易说错话还不如不说，所以他们就……找了其他方式来代替。而且Buck并不介意这个，因为Eddie总会用他的方式，用他的行动来告诉Buck那些。

_我的。_

有一次，他在某个该死的紧急呼救现场把Buck介绍给受害人（他们的脚被除草机卡住了，说来话长）时说，“我的Buck会把你们弄出来的。”Buck差点心脏病发作，结果发现Eddie他妈的根本没有注意到自己说了什么。

他们可能这辈子都不会说 _我爱你_ 了（*注4），但上帝，他从来，哪怕一次都没有怀疑过Eddie的感情。

“嗯？”Eddie贴着他的脸颊，慢慢往下，再往下，然后咬住了Buck的喉咙，用力地一个舔吸。Buck的身体弹了起来。“你说呢？”

他的指腹还在Buck的前列腺上揉按着，Buck敢说自己的神经末梢可能都要磨损了。“ _是的，_ ”

这基本听不出来是个词了，更像是Buck一个颤抖的吸气声。“是的，你的，是的，是的。”

Eddie吻住了他，舌头强势地伸进他的嘴里。Buck张开嘴欢迎着他，把他拉进来，让他们的舌头交缠在一起，在唇齿间隙发出喘息一样的呢喃声。因为他是，他是， _他是（Eddie的）_ ，Eddie也是 _他的_ 。他从来没有过这种感觉，和别人融为一体的感觉，就好像他的归处就应该在这里，他也确实这么认为，当他们在一起时，他感到这就是他应该在的地方。Eddie从不随便让人靠近，他的周围仿佛竖了双层钢筋的墙。现在的Buck已经知道了Eddie的过去，他能理解。每一个曾走进Eddie心里的人都让他失望了，他们背弃了他，然后说他 _软弱_ 。但Buck不那么想，而且既然Eddie让他进去了，Buck不会让自己对不起这份荣誉的。

他们的身体紧贴在一起，Eddie吻着他，没有停过在Buck体内撩拨的手指。Buck能感觉到Eddie这会精神得吓人的凶器硬邦邦地抵着他的。 _上帝啊_ ，这很棒，可这还不够。他在悬崖的边缘摇摇欲坠，他还掉不下去，他想掉下去，想得都要疯了。

就在他狂乱地把自己往Eddie手指上撞，磨蹭着Eddie的胯部时，有什么温热的液体从他脸上流了下来——他意识到自己在哭。就只是……实在 _太多了_ ，太多快感累积着无法释放，他只觉得他的脑子已经被烧坏了。

“真棒。”Eddie低声说着，鼓励着他，表扬着他，“你为我做得这么好，看看你。真是个好孩子。”

他的手指从Buck体内撤了出去，立刻引起Buck难受的呻吟——他已经不知道是希望这一切赶紧结束还是希望Eddie永远不要停止触碰他。但Eddie马上安抚地吻住他，“没事的，嘘，有我在。”

他又听到了润滑剂被打开的声音，Eddie的欲望轻轻推挤着他的穴口。噢， _噢_ ，他终于要 _被操了_ 。他张开自己的双腿，急切地渴求着，知道当Eddie进入了他，他们就离这场游戏的终点不远了。

Eddie握住了他的臀部，把他固定住然后插了进去——他进得那么顺利，仿佛烘热的小刀切进了黄油里。Buck的那里经过这一切早就已经又湿又软，不需要再做任何准备。几乎是在一个呼吸之间，Eddie已经把整根都埋了进去，他的胯骨紧紧地贴着Buck的屁股。

“再坚持一会，好吗？”Eddie的嘴唇紧贴着Buck脖子上发红的、柔嫩的皮肤，好像他没法把自己从那上面拉开似的。Buck的手指蜷曲着，想着要是能碰一碰Eddie就好了。但他怀疑自己现在甚至连个抓的动作都做不到，他已经有点神志不清了。

“你已经做得这么好了，能再为我再坚持一会吗？”

_只要是你要求的。_ 他会做任何事。

“好的，”Buck开口答应着，他的声音哑得不行。Eddie从他的脖子往上吻，最后印在了他的嘴角上。然后他 _抽插_ 了起来。

Buck没有尖叫。他的嗓子已经累到没法那么干了。但这时候他还是发出了一种……呃，另一个频谱上最高分贝的哼叫声。

Eddie每一次都插得很深，直直地撞击着他的前列腺，Buck简直他妈的要飞起来了。他仿佛碎成了一片一片还落到了该死的银河系的每一个角落。他已经爽到都开始疼了，爽到他确定你可以把他吊起来随便怎么电击他，他也不会感觉到有什么不同。他又在哭了，每一次敏感点上的碾压都让他发出虚弱的呜咽，他甚至都没有力气开口求饶。

他心里有一部分希望这永远不要停止。

Eddie的抽插突然变得凌乱而失控，Buck迷迷糊糊地想着Eddie是看到了什么，突然意识到是自己让Eddie变成了这样——是他的扭动和呻吟刺激了Eddie，让Eddie难以忍耐。这让他感到被一种奇妙的、高涨的骄傲填满了。不是只有他一个人沉溺其中。Eddie也同样在Buck面前溃不成军，以他自己的形式，就像Buck在Eddie面前那样。

Eddie咬住了Buck的嘴唇，他射了，满满地射在了里面，他甚至又找到了那点，在高潮时也顶着它。在他结束后也 _没有拔出去_ ，依然填满了Buck，依然刺激着 _那里_ 。Buck觉得自己的身心都已经化成一滩了。

“我不行了，”他崩溃地哭叫着，恳求着，“Eddie，我、妈的——我不行了——”

“嘘，嘘。”Eddie用手圈住了Buck的阴茎，终于、终于又开始爱抚它。“我知道，我知道，好了，你现在可以射了。你做得很好，现在可以射了。”

Buck断断续续地啜泣着，他的手脚蜷缩得那么厉害甚至都有点疼了，当他猛烈地射了出来，溅满了自己的腹部时，他的身体几乎在无声地哀嚎了。整个世界仿佛都消失了。他不知道这种状态持续了多久，但当一切都过去时，他感觉自己像个破布娃娃一样。

“天……”Eddie叹道，像拉着一块口香糖似的把这个音拖得老长。

他解下了手铐，揉着Buck的手腕，一边检查着有没有留下淤痕。然后他起身，出去拿了一块热毛巾回来。

Buck很想起来帮忙的，但他全身骨架都化掉了。他的肌肉也是的。他现在就是块布丁。

他 _这辈子_ 都没有这么猛烈地高潮过。

Eddie用那种令人想要臣服的、心满意足的眼神看着他笑，一边拿热毛巾把他俩都清理干净。Buck努力露出一个有些疲倦的笑容，“我表现得好吗？”

Eddie的唇马上覆了上来，好像他试着在那个笑容消散之前抓住它。“非常好。我简直为你骄傲。”

他们应该更彻底地清理一下的，或者应该去洗一洗，但Eddie这样吻着他的感觉实在太好，就像他们还有全世界的时间可以厮磨。于是Buck尽力抬起胳膊搂住了他男朋友的脖子，让他们紧密地拥抱在一起。

Eddie佯装不乐意地贴着他的嘴唇哼了两声，但他没有动，那令人安心的重量感仍然压在Buck身上。“所以……你喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”Buck觉得自己肯定是他妈的疯了，但，“所以我们以后还会再玩这个吗？”

Eddie笑了，他的脸微微发红，充满了愉悦，而Buck——Buck能为了这个笑容做一切事，不管是横跨大洋，是冲进燃烧着的大楼，还是挖开三十英寸的厚土。

“当然，”Eddie又一次亲吻了他，“只要你想。”

Buck感觉自己快乐得好像在发光。

*注：

  1. 说他像杰洛特XD
  2. hard也有硬的意思，因为Eddie刚让Buck给他口出来过一回了，所以Buck调侃他不能马上再硬起来了。
  3. 指S03E12因为Chris受伤Eddie把老师凶哭了的事。
  4. 原文为blue moon，即可能要到千载难逢、几乎不会发生的时刻他们才会说爱对方。




End file.
